A Christmas Wish
by BlindMaster
Summary: Un deseo de navidad que cambiara radicalmente la vida de Rachell Roth. Una pequeña historia navideña que nos   demuestra que los deseos si se hacen realidad XD si los pedimos con el corazón. RobXRae


**A Christmas Wish**

Nota: los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son de la Cn y sus respectivos creadores

Una densa capa de nieve cubría toda la ciudad de "Jump city" dándole un aspecto festivo que encajaba perfectamente con el día más esperado por todos…"la navidad". Tantas personas que caminaban por las calles, ocupadas buscando algo que poder comprar para regalar a sus seres queridos, entre esta densa cantidad de personas una en especial resaltaba por su excéntrico pelo purpura y su actitud áspera

La joven Titán recorría el sector comercial buscando algo para sus amigos, un poco inusual en ella, ya que siempre paso por alto las celebraciones realizadas por los humanos… y por sobre todo "la navidad" era la fiesta que siempre busco ignorar ocultándose en ella misma sin siquiera dirigir una sola palabra al resto de sus amigos

Siguiendo los consejos de Star, compro un objeto especial para cada uno de sus amigos, mas con el pasar de las horas se dio cuenta de que no pensó lo suficiente… ya que había algo que no podía encontrar.. un regalo especial para Richard Grayson, más conocido como "Robin"

Para Cyborg fue sencillo, hallo lo último en tecnología militar para ocultar señales de los satélites en un deposito militar, para Star, el ultimo accesorio para su nueva colección de ropa, y para Gar un vale para todo un año de pizzas gratis. En cambio… para su líder… era algo complejo, nada de lo que veía parecía lo ideal. Recorrió cada comercial y cada tienda cuando de pronto algo llamo su atención, en un aparador cercano se emitía un programa de tv que por casualidad trataba sobre "madres primerizas"

"es algo único…"

Era apológico y sin precedentes para alguien que toda su vida vivió escapando de aquella cotidianeidad … escapo siempre del hecho de vivir como una humana normal

"…es lo más maravilloso que me ha sucedido en mi vida"

Ese misterio la invadió y desde lo mas profundo de su ser se encendió una pequeña llama, una diminuta flama que creció hasta consumirla. Quedo mirando como una tonta cada imagen del niño y su madre, como esta sencilla mujer de Cleveland... llena de felicidad... daba todo su amor al recién nacido

La mujer comenzó a llorar y el programa termino. Raven quedo **consternada y continúo su camino el cual se lleno de dudas acerca de su vida actual.**

_Flashback _

_-el es diferente sabes… nunca le di algo que realmente le gustara.. por eso creo que soy la peor novia del mundo ..- dijo con esa sonrisa característica en ella _

_-gracias por la información Star, lo tendré en cuenta… - _

_Raven salió de la habitación de su amiga decidida a encontrar algo para su amigo y líder, se prometió a si misma que ella si hallaría algo que Robin __**necesitara… algo que le gustara mucho**_

_Final flashback _

"siempre tuve lo que quise… desde que era un niño fue así"

Raven aun confundida por su nuevo hallazgo pensó que tal vez tendría algo que Robín podría querer… algo que nunca tuvo y que solo ella podría darle…

"Después de todo.. es mi deseo de navidad"- pensó para si misma y salió convencida del centro con los regalos que compro para el resto de sus compañeros.

Por la noche todos los titanes se reunieron en la Torre para celebrar aquel día tan especial, muchos de sus compañeros reían y conversaban mientras esperaban la gran cena que Star se esmero en preparar. La mayoría contaba esas aventuras que les toco vivir enfrentando el crimen…

- puse mis manos sobre su cabeza y BOOOM la hice volar – contaba "Gar" (Beast Boy) a sus amigos

-luego, me quede solo en medio de miles de Tanagarianos – relataba "Speedy"

Las horas pasaron y la mesa al fin estaba lista, los titanes se acomodaron en el salón y se prestaron a compartir la cena de navidad. Ya entrada la noche muchos volvieron a sus respectivos hogares siendo "Robin" el ultimo en irse, ya que aun debía ir a Gotham a solucionar unos asuntos pendientes

"Star" se entristeció, pero pensó que pronto vería a su novio por la mañana y juntos abrirían los regalos. "Cyborg" quedo en hacer guardia esa noche y le prometió a Gar que saludaría a "hombre de rojo" si le veía con su trineo pasar por la torre

-buenas noches a todos..- dijo "Raven", se dirigió a su habitación luego de un día tan agradable y de inmensos descubrimientos

Durmió tan profundamente como nunca antes lo hizo, soñó con aquella mujer en el hospital, viendo la sonrisa de ese infante… se vio a ella misma teniendo al pequeño entre sus brazos, dándole ese amor que deseaba experimentar… por primera vez en muchos años deseo nunca despertar

"_si lo pides con el corazón... tus deseos pueden hacerse realidad hija mía…" _

Por la mañana el bullicio de "Gar" hizo que despertara, el joven Titán entro a cada habitación para decirles que era navidad… todos algo molestos toleraron tal escándalo y bajaron solo para ver a Robin sentado en el salón viendo el árbol, Star fue la primera en correr para llenarlo de besos y abrazos

Sin más preámbulos, comenzaron a abrir los regalos como ya era costumbre. El joven maravilla recibió un suéter hecho especialmente a su medida, sin duda un regalo de Star, mientras que Gar a penas y tomo su vale de pizza salió para poder canjearlo. Todos, sin excepciones, disfrutaron de sus obsequios... aunque faltaba uno para Robin

Ya cuando Star se dispuso a preparar el desayuno fue cuando Raven le pidió a su líder hablar en privado. Ambos subieron a la azotea y Richard se dispuso a escuchar a su amiga

-te habrás dado cuenta de que... todos recibieron un regalo de parte mía... menos tú...-

-…lo note, pero créeme, eso no importa yo…- quiso continuar pero Raven le interrumpió

-nunca hallare nada en este mundo que te haga feliz... ni que necesites. Medite y creí que así era... hasta ayer por la tarde…- Raven estaba nerviosa, no sabia como Richard iba a reaccionar

-dime… - dijo Robín intrigado

-.. Medite y se lo único que tú necesitas… "una familia", igual que yo – tomo la mano del joven maravilla y la sujeto con firmeza dándose a entender

Richard quedo sin habla, porque Raven tenía razón. Aunque agradecía a su mentor... este nunca le proporcionaría una familia y ahora su mejor amiga le ofrecía aquello que en secreto su corazón deseaba... y acepto.. **aunque eso signifique alejarse de Star para siempre…**

**Un año después en el hospital de Jump City **

-…es lo más maravilloso que me ha sucedido en mi vida- dijo y sintió un "dejavu"

- este sentimiento es algo único…- continuo Richard mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a su hijo

- lo es para los dos…- Rachell comprendió ese sentir de los humanos y de pronto las palabras de su madre cobraron mayor fuerza

"_si lo pides con el corazón... tus deseos pueden hacerse realidad hija mía…" _

**FIN **

**Gracias y felices fiestas para todos, les deseo lo mejor ejejejeje nos vemos gente! **


End file.
